Conventionally, for instance, in a foundry, an automatic pouring machine for automatically pouring molten metal from a ladle into a mold by tilting the ladle is used to carry out that automatic pouring. In this case, one known method includes the steps of presetting necessary volumes of the molten metal to be poured for respective types of casting products, and carrying out pouring the molten metal using the preset necessary volume as target volumes of the molten metal to be poured (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).